Robin's Decision
by Belac77
Summary: When a fatal accident causes Robin to rethink his choice of being the leader of the Titans, chaos ensues. (A comedic story borrowing from both the original series, and the new series.)


**Author's Introductory Note:** I've always loved the original 2003 Teen Titans cartoon, but the new 2013 comedy cartoon Teen Titans Go! has revamped my interest in the characters, settings, and themes. I know many fans of the original series claim to detest the new series, but I am sure some of that hatred must be because we were hoping for a season six in the original style, instead of a whole new knock-off.

But, Teen Titans Go! is what we got. I think that it is a fantastic show, especially because they keep the characters relatively true to how they should be. This story is a mash-up of both styles, with an emphasis on the humor of the Titans. The story includes a new character that my sister came up with, whose name at this point is 'Lily'. I, for one, don't think this name fits, but since that is the name my sister created for her, it is what I am going with until you reader's can help me come up with a better one! So, when you review this, as I am wishing you will, please give me some ideas as to what you think the new Titans name should be. Hopefully, I will be letting reader reviews decide some actions for the new character in future chapters. Through her, you can decide what things she does in the story. :)

I have done my best to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible, while still allowing for maximum comedic effect. And understand this now: in no way am I fully up to date on Titans history. I have only seen the cartoons; I have not read many of the original comics the series' are based on. Also, some things in my story may not 'jive' with the official timeline of the Titans. I apologize in advance. Now, without further ado, I present...

_"Robin's Decision"_

The Titans were locked in deadly combat. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Lily had been lounging around Titan Tower when the alarm came through.

It was nothing they hadn't dealt with before-just a usual bank robbery. The suspect, a thin, wiry teenage boy, was currently running along a side street.

"Titans, go!" Robin, the leader of the Titans, shouted. Within a few seconds, his feet were dangling ten, now twenty, now thirty feet above the ground. He was being given a lift by Starfire, an alien girl with the power of flight, super strength, eye-blasts, hand-blasts, and looking amazingly attractive to Robin even during battle.

Beast Boy, whose power was the ability to transform into different animals at will, was currently in the form of a hawk. Since Beast Boy's skin was green, every animal he turned into was also green, making him easy to find during heated battles. Now, he was sweeping back and forth across the sky, keen eyes searching for any sign of the criminal.

"That better be Beast Boy," Cyborg said, half-jokingly, looking out the window of the car he was driving. When bored, Beast Boy was known to paint a random animal green, and send it with the Titans, while he stayed at the Tower playing video games, eating tofu, and vegging out. Cyborg had suffered a horrible accident when he was younger, which had left half of his body unusable. To compensate for his loss, the mechanical genius had constructed himself better, stronger, and more efficient body parts. The suit gave Cyborg incredible strength. It also had a ton of additional abilities, such as an arm cannon, and a control pad in his wrist that he had wired to control the systems at Titan Tower. Cyborg was just as much machine as he was man. This was both a blessing and a curse. He had a huge appetite because of his fast, robotic metabolism. But the TSA gave him a terrible time when he went through airport security.

"If that hawk isn't Beast Boy," Raven commented dryly from the passenger seat in Cyborg's car, "he'll have to deal with me when we get back to the tower." Her statement caused a shiver to run up even Cyborg's half-robotic spine. Raven was not someone you would want to cross. Raven was half-demon, and her father, Trigon, was one of the scariest, most vicious demons in the entire universe. Raven got pretty scary herself when she was upset. Her dark powers were controlled by her emotion, so she was constantly meditating. The other Titans had learned to enjoy her company, while also respecting her need to be alone sometimes.

"Why do you hate him so much, anyway?" asked Lily, seating in the backseat. "BB's a lot of fun!" Lily was the newest addition to the team. She had already been on two missions with them, and was slowly winning even Raven's trust. Her powers were drawn from water.

Raven turned to look back at Lily, whose brown hair was almost all of the way combed. (She'd been close to finishing when the call for help was received.) "I don't hate him," Raven answered in her usual, low and scratchy voice.

"She just likes to see Beast Boy extremely uncomfortable," Cyborg added, turning around to grin at the girls.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Raven warned, but Lily could see her smirking. Maybe Raven wasn't so bad after all. She thought the Gothic-looking girl had been becoming friendly toward her of late. Lily sighed, and looked out the window of the car. She saw Robin and Starfire high above them and to the side.

Up in the air, they were having their own private conversation. "Robin, I have been thinking," Starfire began. "About us."

Robin instinctively changed the topic, "This isn't the time, Starfire. We have a job to do."

"But, Robin, it seems like you always say it 'isn't the time'. I just think-"

"Over there!" Robin blurted, pointing down at the street below them. A thin figure, clad in skinny jeans, was hurrying along the sidewalk, dodging around innocent bystanders. As Starfire swooped toward the crook, who was trying to make his getaway, Robin put in a call to Cyborg on his communicator to let him know they had sighted the target.

"It's almost over." The crook, whose name was Roger, was reciting these words over and over in his mind. The robbery had been pulled off without a hitch. Roger had hoped the Titans would be called, and now it appeared like they had. Looking to the sky, he saw the girl called Starfire speeding closer and closer to him, like a bullet. Speaking of bullets, had he made sure to load his weapon in case this confrontation went wrong? It was to difficult to check while on the run, so he hoped for the best. He hurried into the middle of the road. Now, if he could only make it to the rooftops...

A shiny, white and blue car skidded to a halt in front of the crook, blocking his path. Out jumped three figures, one large and two smaller.  
"Stop right there," said the large figure, who Roger now recognized as Cyborg, the muscle of the Titans. Of course, Roger did the opposite of Cyborg's instructions, taking off to the left at a sprint. The three Titans hurried to pursue him. Luckily, Roger was fast. That was one of the reasons he'd been selected for this job.

"I'm jumping now," Robin alerted Starfire.

She nodded, "Be careful, Robin." Then, she threw him down, aiming directly at the robber, who upon closer inspection was looking more and more like an average teenager.

Robin watched as he rocketed towards the scene. Raven, Lily, and Cyborg were right on the guy's trail, but he was fast. Faster than Robin would've expected him to be. Robin flipped in the air, and landed with both feet on the fleeing teenager's back, knocking the kid to the ground. Robin somersaulted off, and came to a halt in front of the criminal. The other Titans took up positions around the crook, cutting off his means of escape.  
"Gotcha," Robin said, smiling at the success of his impressive maneuver.

"Why does Robin do those flips in the air, anyway?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, who was now standing beside him.

"Noooo idea," Beast Boy answered, shrugging. "Probably just to show off his mad skills for the ladies."

"Really?" Cyborg groaned. "This is Robin we're talking about. He has eyes for only one female." Honestly, Beast Boy and his imagination could get carried away sometimes, Cyborg thought to himself.

Roger slowly rose to his feet. His legs throbbed, as did his back. He hadn't counted on being caught in so little time. Had he underestimated the Titans? It was time to move things along. With only the slightest movement, his left hand went into his pocket, and pulled a small, round orb out into the open. "Stand back," he told the Titans circled around him. "Or I'll use this!"

"What is-" That was all Starfire had time to say, because Roger made his move. He dashed towards Robin while at the same time throwing the orb ahead of him. Robin catapulted away, and the orb narrowly missed him. Roger wasn't worried, though, because he hadn't really intended for the orb to hit its target. It had given him time, and an opening to attempt an escape. He ran for the nearest fire escape for all he was worth.

Robin shouted to the rest of the Titans as the orb hit the concrete ground, "Don't breath the air!" He covered his own mouth and nose with a nifty gas mask he had in his utility belt. It came in handy in times like these...and when Beast Boy had eaten to many tofu baked beans.

"Why should we not breath the-" Starfire was the first to go down as the fumes released from the orb crept into her open mouth.

"Aw, no," Cyborg whined. "Don't tell me this is-" There was a thud as Cyborg crashed to the ground, asleep.

"No," Beast Boy said firmly. "I am not going to open my...wait a minute..."

Lily held her breath until her face turned a bright shade of blue, but then had to drop out.

Raven sighed as she watched her companions fall one after the another. She watched Robin, who was close behind the law-breaking, skinny jean-wearing teenager, climbing up the side of a building on the fire escape. In the next moment, she was levitating up, heading for the roof.  
Roger was short of breath from the intense climb, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He had to get to the roof. There, he could make his escape by-

He saw Raven floating towards him, and muttered, "Great, the creepy Titan." Under normal circumstances, Raven would be a formidable opponent. But not now. Roger was prepared for her.

As she descended upon him, he withdrew another small orb from his pocket. Making sure his aim was accurate, he lobbed it at her from the edge of the roof.

Raven saw it coming, and caught it in her hand easily. The orb wouldn't release its fumes, because it hadn't hit a hard surface. She smiled with an evil chilliness at him, and floated closer. That's when the orb started to pulse. In the next instant, a glowing energy cage surrounded her, imprisoning her in the air. It was coming from the orb. "Oh," Raven mumbled. As she tried everything she could to get free, she watched as Robin finally made it to the roof of the building.

"You're trapped," Robin panted, taking a step in the crook's direction. "And I bet you're out of orbs. Those tiny pockets don't hold much, do they?"  
Robin, who had regained his energy now, walked over to the teenager. He made sure not to strut victoriously. Starfire had told him he sometimes did this after capturing a criminal single-handedly. He was about twenty feet away, and thought the perp was starting to look nervous. He should be, after all. Robin had him right where he wanted him...

That's when the kid jumped. Right off the side of the building. Stunned, Robin ran to the edge and looked over. There it was: a crumpled figure lying on the ground, splatters of a dark, red liquid covering the body and the surrounding area. It took Robin a few moments to process the information.

Raven broke free of the energy cage then, and hurried to Robin's side. "Robin? Are you okay?" He didn't answer. He only stared down at the lifeless shape below. "Robin, it wasn't your fault. You were just doing your job," she told him.

"That doesn't matter," Robin said without outward emotion. He stood, breaking his gaze away from the fallen young man. "I'll be at the Tower."

Raven used a platform made of dark magic to carry Robin safely to the ground. She chanced a look over at the body, but it was gruesome even for her, and she averted her eyes. Robin was using his grappling device to swing back in the direction of Titan Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked up next to Raven. It's too bad the sleeping gas didn't last longer, she thought.

"What's his problem?" Beast Boy asked. His voice was annoying, or it was to Raven, at least.

"See for yourself." Raven pointed at the body. The two boys gasped. "That's his problem," she said, even more glumly than usual.

"Uh...we're leaving the clean-up to the police, right?" Cyborg questioned, scratching his head nervously. His question was ignored by the others.

"This is terrible," Starfire grasped for words as she came up to the group. "Robin must feel terrible!"

"Shouldn't we...do something?" Beast Boy wondered, unable to look away from the gory sight.

"Yes," Raven said. "We go home."

"Go home?" Lily, who had just woken up, asked. "But what about-"

"Robin needs us," Raven said, ending the discussion.

During the car ride back, Beast Boy caught Lily up on the tragic event that had taken place. As the newest Titan listened, she grew more and more alarmed. Finally, she could stand no more. "How could Robin kill someone?" she blurted.

Starfire's eyes blazed, "Robin did not mean for it to happen!"

"But it did happen," Lily pointed out. "Even if it was an accident."

The Titans were silent the rest of the short drive back. Lily noticed Raven becoming even more dark and depressed looking than she normally did, if that was even possible.

Raven could feel her mood changing, and she didn't like it at all. As she and the other Titans followed Robin back home to the Tower, a queasy feeling began growing inside of her.


End file.
